Fatal Speed
by field innocence
Summary: Wally returned back to his friend and family. As far as everyone know he vanished three years ago from the Arctic. Unfortunately, those last three years took more apart of him then he can count. How will the team handle the return of their suppose dead friend?
1. Ch1: Inertia's Goal

**Author's note:** Post season 2. References from comic character (Inerita and Sungirl) neither are mention on the Young Justice series. (Unless otherwise, please let me know).

 **Summary:** Wally returned to his friend and family. As far as they know he vanished three years ago from the Arctic. Unfortunately, those last three years took more apart of him then he can count. How will the team handle the return of their suppose dead friend?

 **Warning:** Rated T+ for Violence, blood, (maybe gore) minor coarse language. **(It's one of those story 'Don't like, don't read type'. So please take the warning seriously)**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice or Flash's comic book characters.

 **Beta** : Thank you **Angel Wolf** for actually accepting this type of Rating (Trust me, it was not easy finding one who was okay with violence and blood) so thank you!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Inertia's Goal**

* * *

 _Light._

In the middle of no where, back to where it started, the Magnetic North Pole.

There were small particle of lights that started to reform out of nowhere, changing to something solid.

Tangible to the touch, and alive to interact with, they came with an electric blue lightning that danced around the entity until it reconstructed into it's rightful state.

Within seconds it was complete.

With one foot landing in front of the other, a person suddenly fell from the light, pulled down by his heavy weight.

Gravity.

He grunted from his fall and waited for his muscles to contract.

A few seconds later, he started feeling dizzy.

"Whoa . . . That was . .- _ohh_ ," he twisted on his back and placed his palm on his masked forehead.

It felt like Conner had stomped on his head a few dozen times.

In a word; Agony.

He tried to lift himself up but his limp legs wouldn't comply.

His mind struggled to jostle all the tasks he wanted to complete, considering it was going through its own war, so he sat uncomfortably on the frozen floor.

It made him realize he was alive.

 _Alive . . ._

Alive!

He snapped back to reality and became aware of his location. What happened again?

The landscape was pretty much the same location, the Arctic, closely similar to the last time he saw both his uncle and his cousin. What happened to him?

Bart, Barry, Artemis, the team, his friends, his life. He began to recall it like it was yesterday.

He was running; running to help his family with some kind of crisis that could've destroy the world, and he . . . he-

"Not exactly what you expected, eh Wally?" The voice interrupted his train of thought.

West quickly turned to see a somewhat recognizable face. He'd seen it before, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Wh-Who are you?" he asked, hoping that whoever this person was could help him.

Then, the sharp pain in his head twitched, shunting misery through his body.

Well, _that_ wasn't helping anyone.

An unexpected grin appeared on the kid's face. It gave Wally an unsettling sensation in his stomach.

"The name's Inertia." He rasped at him, before disappearing where he stood.

Wally immediately looked around. Where did the man go? In front of Wally, in an instant, the man reappeared.

His eyes widen in shock, gaping at the new runner before him. He felt that it was impossible; not real; _inconceivable_!

He instinctively attacked, but the self-identified speedster caught his punch in a second, then flung the resurrected man across a distance of thirty feet.

So, the guy was strong too.

Wally tumbled and felt his arm almost dislocated. His face felt the sting of the powdery snow.

He felt around and managed to push himself off his front, faltering onto his sore back as Inertia zipped in front of him into a cool walk.

Green electricity surged in and out of the guy's body, disappearing as he slowed himself.

"Augh! S-Speed! How!? Who are you!?" He yelled, but by the time he reached that last part, he'd begun to slur his words.

He felt worse that dead. While rubbing his headache, he managed to get a grasp on his surroundings a bit.

The vile kid crossed his arms, sternly smirking at him.

Up close, Wally noticed something familiar, something . . . close to home. Home . . . Again he thought about his old life, he wanted to go back.

The boy leaned in closely to his hostage, "How about I help you with your headache? Penny for your thought."

"Wh-"

In the blink of an eye, Wally didn't see anything. In fact, he just never saw it coming. The kid sonically sucker punched him.

The jab knocked him out cold without a second thought. If he didn't use his speed, that would've hurt. But Wally was smarter than most give him credit for.

So he used his inert energy to dull his pain receptors, and so that punch in the eye felt relatively soft.

The last thing he saw was a scarlet splatter mark, then everything went black. At least his headache stopped . . . _right?_

* * *

 **Sometime Later**

* * *

Everything hurt.

His head, his core, his legs, his arms and his neck. Everything was so painful, too heavy to be lifted, and yet he resisted.

He groaned and slowly began to move from his restraint.

Wally tried to move his head and observe his surrounding but an unexpected throb made him regret moving any body part.

So instead, he shifted his whole body from his stomach to his back. At first he thought it was easy. Things were going well.

But he soon regretted it.

"Agh!" He shrieked, arching his back for a second from the thrashing torment.

Slowly, he laid flat again. He was getting a little frustrated at himself for his weak body.

It begged to be left alone, to at least be given rest for awhile, but Wally's persistent need to know why this was happening superseded all pain.

Why was he being put through this at all? Who was that kid? Why was he so familiar? How could he get home?

 _Home._

He just wanted to go home.

He looked around again and this time noticed a substance in his surrounding; _metal_.

Everywhere was metal: the walls, the ceiling, the floor, and his chains. He thought it was a bit eerie. Then, he realized that his whole upper body was strapped into a used straitjacket.

For a very frightening reason, it was connected to chains behind him.

If only he had enough strength to phase out, he would've gotten himself free easy, but it was more than 24 hours since his last meal. No food, no energy, no speed.

He was stuck.

Wally couldn't comprehend his predicament, ' _Where the hell am I? I need to get out, the team's gotta know where I am._ '

He struggled until he heard a clink that made him turn on his side. Peering through the dark room to get a look, he saw it.

 _'A door,'_ He said to himself, but was cut short when he saw who stepped inside his confinement.

"Well, well, well, it looks like you're finally awake," Sneered the hostile voice, "You may not know me completely, but in due time we will grow . . . close."

A disturbed smile appeared on his lips as he prowled closely to Wally.

"What the hell is this is place!? Who are you!?" The speedster demanded.

His captor turned his back to him, moving into the shadows toward a control panel. As he fiddled with it, he turned back to him and said,

"Lets just say; I can't wait to spend some time with my dear, old cousin . . . once removed." He stated, turning his head to the side to show Wally his manic face.

Wally's eyes widened.

"What?" He was bewildered, noticing something that he didn't see before, "Y-You . . . You can't be-"

He thought quickly, putting everything together until the kid crouch down, with one knee touching the cold floor, staring back at Wally with his psychotic eyes.

"Bart." He concluded.

No. No that couldn't be right, they were fighting together just a day ago! Or was it a day? How long had he been gone? He hadn't even stopped to consider the consequences of dying.

Take away the blond hair, replace it with brown, and give him yellow electricity, and that was the him. Bart never mentioned a twin.

The guy in front of him certainly didn't think so, otherwise he wouldn't be claiming Wally as his cousin.

 _'What's going on!?'_

"Aheh, no." He scowled, "I'm nothing like that pathetic, useless twin of mine." He grabbed a fistful of Wally's hair and pulled the man close to his twisted face.

" _I'm_ named after my father, the one who made me. Thaddeus Thawne, the second. Ya see, he created me from genetic cloning for just one purpose."

He squeezed his hand back causing Wally to yell.

"To kill Bart, and you're going to help me. In fact, together? We're going to annihilate _every_ speedster, including uncle Barry."

"N-No! Never!" Wally shouted in his face defiantly, "I'll never hurt anyone! You're wasting your breath on the wrong speedster!" He spat in the boy's face.

With his hair still being pulled back painfully, he continued, "Hehe, you'll see that we're not so easy to eliminate, not-Bart."

Always a jokester.

"-One way or another, my team _will_ find me, and they'll stop you. They'll stop you and put you away, so _there_ , kid." He finished.

Inertia cackled before slamming Wally's head roughly on the heavy metal floor.

"Oh, you'll join me, whether by will or . . . force. Sun Girl," he left Wally to welcome his ally, "Do it."

He stared at a gorgeous lady as the door closed. She'd been waiting for his order. Possessing tan skin and bright, ruby hair, the woman was dressed in a form-fitting uniform that left her sleeveless and little to the the imagination. With golden bands around her forearms, her toned biceps flared as she became delighted by the order.

Upon the bust of her yellow and orange costume was a crimson star symbol.

With the signal from his command, she began to engulf herself with a bright flare and stared at Wally on the floor.

Focusing her mind on a particular limb, she suddenly changed the temperature within the room, and the cold seemed to seep out.

Wally didn't notice at first, but the sudden excess of heat got him panicked. A ghostly smoke arose from nowhere at his legs.

He began to squirm, trying anything to just get away from the fog, but no matter how hard he fought to keep away, things got worse.

"What the fu-Ahhh! Stop! Stooop! Ahhh!" He said as it clawed at him, burning his legs and scorching his mind.

What power was this?

"Sun Girl's special ability: Pyrokinesis. She can manipulate heat energy from any location through her mind. Right now, you are experiencing a taste of her magnificent power." The boy explained.

He grinned as he watched sadistically. Wally was suffering.

"In time Wally, in time. You'll see things through _my_ eyes. You'll come to understand the plan: it's wonderful." Inertia mocked him as he burned, ending his tone raspily.

Sun Girl heightened the output of her heat energy, to the point that it started to melt Wally's skin.

"AAAGH!" Wally screamed.

 _'Dear god someone help me! Anyone. Please! Make it stooop!'_ He struggled, resisted, and fought to do anything to make the anguish go away, but he was restrained far too well.

He was losing his legs, his precious tool, his gift from his uncle. His legacy. Wally yelled and begged, but it did him no good.

He actually began to cry, "P-Please . . . stop!"

His voice warbled, and the searing went on. He started to hear something. It seemed all too familiar and mundane, yet it shouldn't have been there.

 _Sizzling_. A hiss emanated from the meat of his legs, being cooked on the metal floor like eggs in a pan.

The sound was absolutely unbearable. The flesh became darkened, blackening before his eyes until it all fell off. Even his elastic Flash suit was burning away, fusing within into his skin.

Inertia held a hand up, motioning to the girl but keeping his gaze fixed on his tortured cousin. At his signal, she released the man from her heat.

"Thank you, darling. You may leave. I'll be right behind you." He said calmly to his precious flame. She didn't reply back, instead leaving quietly.

"That was fun. Maybe next time we won't have to take it easy on you, so you can see what happens when we both join in." Wally's lurid captor smiled.

The man bit his lips. His will was too well preserved to be put down on account of a little burn.

"I s-said it before . . . And I'll say it again, never!" He growled, even though his legs were giving him excruciating pain.

Wally knew the consequence of his action, he still stood by what was right, even if that meant being locked up with a sociopathic psycho.

"Hm, I didn't expect it to be that easy, fine by me. This is going to be more fun than I thought. We will get through this together! As a family. Your only true family!" The wretched teen chuckled.

As he began to walk to the door, the blond boy turned his head and stopped.

"You know, your headstone was a _beautiful_ touch at the cemetery. I especially thought it was just adorable when everyone was standing next to your beloved mother and father's graves as well.

One big, happy West family laying all next to each other," Then that cacophonous laughter surged up, "Haha-hahahehehe he he, eh . . . If there was a body to bury, that is."

The boy's eyes were more evil than anything he'd ever known, and that cackle was haunting.

Diabolical footsteps and a frighteningly loud door slam planted themselves into Wally's head.

 _'No!'_ Wally thought, staring back up at the ceiling in shock, laying on his back with burning tears falling across his temples and cheeks.

Realizing what that evil child just said about his family, about him. He was dead. His mom and dad were dead. So that meant no one was looking for him because . . . He was dead.

They're not coming.

No one's coming.

He was alone.

Left to be torture by this insane, crazy devil. Not even the pain from his legs could bring him back from this omen.

 _'It's over, and I'm fading into the ground. They can't come here, because they won't come here. This is where-. . . I rest.'_ He thought before the darkness around him finally consumed him.

He couldn't take it, not this. Can't take the news. Couldn't take the kid. He wanted to sleep. All he wanted at that moment was for the darkness to put him out of his misery.

And that's exactly what it did.

* * *

 **Three Years Later**

* * *

It was a nice, bright, sunny day.

From his indication, Wally suspected it to be spring, or at least right in the early part of the season. One clear indicator was a slight breezy wind still lingering on his skin when it touched the air.

He continued his walk down to his destination, taking note of his new surrounding. He concluded that not _everything_ had changed. Not much. It'd been a while since he last visited the neighborhood.

It was a family type of area, with less crime and a more kid friendly environment. The houses even scream out, 'Welcome to our happy home!'

He envied it.

Those laughs, the smiles, their joy . . . He wanted it.

He needed it, but it was out of his grasp.

For _now_.

He halted, and stood at the entrance of the lawn that he remembered so vividly. White picket fences, bright green, freshly cut grass, and an average two story house standing proudly before it all.

It was a warm tan color with a few line of brown on the edges and a black roof top. Everything about it made him feel.

 _Lies_. Lies were attached to this facade.

He waited a moment before walking toward the mouth to this place. As he was made it to the door, readying himself to ring the door bell, he reminisced the last few years that were taken away from him.

' _Love is beat, hate is key, and fear is good. Without it, I'll be dead.'_ He reminded himself before confronting the wooden door.

The color on the door knocker made him chuckle lightly, 'golden yellow.' He thought to himself, seeing a red W printed on the umber wood above it. His uncle resided here, or at least, the Flash.

He shook his head to erase his false hope and proceeded with his mission.

 _Knock, knock, knock._

Surprisingly, he forgot all about the door bell on the side.

 _'Huh, wouldn't be a first for me.'_ He smiled at his mistake.

"Coming!" He heard a female respond from the other side of the door and immediately recognized that voice. The owner received him at the door like any other unexpected guest.

"Sorry but I-" She cut herself off the second she saw the stranger, or . . . _Not_ a stranger. Not anymore.

Her jaw hung open without control, and her eyes widened in disbelief.

For a second she thought she lost her voice when she tried to speak.

"Hello, Iris." Wally gave her his introductory smile, the one she used to remember all those years ago.

There was silence for eons.

"Wha-Wally?" She finally got her voice back, but it felt afflicted by doubt. She was still speechless, and uncertain about what to do next. For a second she thought her mind was playing tricks on her.

"I-Is that r-really you?" Her hands shook as she tried to reach out and touch this door step miracle, "Wally, is it really you?"

Tears instantly fell from her face to the ground, and her hand hesitated, until, finally, Wally's hand gently grabbed hers.

The warmth and the smile all reassured her.

"It's me. It's me." He kept repeating, "Sorry I left like that, but I'm here now. I'm back."

She grinned giddily. Everything was real, not some kind of joke.

"You're alive!" She spontaneously jumped and hugged her supposedly dead nephew.

The tears came rushing over his jacket. That's a bit annoying. After she held the young man tightly, overjoyed, never wanting to let go again, she let go and welcomed him inside.

All the memories came rolling in like a movie.

* * *

 **Inside**

* * *

After about an hour of non-stop talking about the changes and the times he has missed, Wally felt a little out place in his aunt and uncle's sanctuary.

Everything about the place shout, ' _Life!'_ That's what he was missing. He wanted to steal that quality from this home.

 _'Play house with them, play Wally the one they know and love,'_ He heard that monster's voice in his head talking to him as he took a glimpse at the family portrait above the fireplace.

He stared at it. He was different.

"Oh! That's right, you have to meet your cousins!" She happily revealed the news, and was about to leaving the room until the two siblings entered curiously.

They stared at the stranger in their home.

"There you guys are. Come here, you've got to meet Wally!"

He froze.

His heart began to kick into high gear as he glared at the one child. The male, Don.

 _'Stay calm. Must control self. Don't dare-'_

"Wally?" Iris interrupted his debated mind and asked again, "They may look shy but they're a lot like their father."

"How so?" Wally asked.

"Full of energy!" She laughed lightly.

Wally laughed rather nervously, and a lot louder than Iris.

"R-Right. Uh how-how . . ." He followed.

"They're both roughly 2. Getting harder to remember everyday hehe . . ." She answered his would-be question.

Right, Wally wasn't there at their birth.

"Don was born first, then Dawn came after. Yeah, it's not so easy, let me tell you." She smirked.

Wally walked closely to the boy and crouched down to meet him at eye, "Hello there, Don."

He reached under his arms and lifted him up to rest on one arm.

"My name's Wally, buddy. How you doin?" He stated as the child in front of him began to laugh and clap at the man holding him.

With that Wally felt an instant connection with his cousin and began to play with him.

Dawn joined in as well. Wally couldn't help his inner child's enthusiastic character as the two played with him for the next hour.

Make no mistake, it's tough watching out for two people at once, but Wally's no slowpoke.

As they were playing swords, Iris couldn't shake the thought about Wally being here, playing with her kids, acting as if the incident in the arctic didn't happen.

She didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it. So she disappeared to the kitchen, using the phone to call the one person she could.

* * *

 **Later**

* * *

After about fifteen minutes from the phone call, the front door open revealing the home owner to the family, "Barry! You're here, good. Finally."

Iris greeted her husband with her usual kiss and hug.

God they were such a stereo-typically suburban family. Wally hadn't really noticed that until just now.

"Hey you're-" Before he could even finish, Iris grabbed him pulling him upstairs, "Whoa, wait, whats the rush-"

"Don't talk, just follow me." She instructed as she guided the speedster a little roughly up to the second floor.

He hoped this was one of those 'kinky things' she said she'd planned for him, but was crushed when they past their master bedroom.

They stopped at the room next to theirs with the door closed.

"Ok," She exhaled, nervous, "Don't freak out."

She stared at him seriously.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Okaaay . . . should I worry- I mean when you called me earlier I thought something-"

"No," She said, "Not this time. Just tell me I'm not seeing things because I-" She held her breath, feeling slightly unsure about reality at the moment.

"Seeing things? Iris, what are you talking about, are you feeling okay?" Barry observe his wife and notice she was slightly shaking from side to side, "Are you alright? What's happened to kids-"

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong with the kids. I just want you to look at something for me . . . More like someone, please- Just- Don't freak out, okay?" She took a step back.

"Freak out? Honey, I'm fine." He said confidently as he opened the door, "I'm strong as a- er-Rock. I don't freak out-"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

There sat Wally West, the Kid Flash.

She bit her lip and glanced at the stairs. Maybe if she got down there quick enough-.

"HOLY SHIT!" Barry yelled.

Iris darted in.

"Barry! Do/awn!" She scolded him for his language.

"BUT- ITS WALLY!" For some reason, Barry couldn't ever stop being loud when surprised.

Wally stood up, giving a closed smile.

"Okay, kids we're gonna give Wally and Papa some time to bond okay!? Great! Take care, buh bye then!" Iris said as she grabbed the twins and shuffled them out of the room faster than even Barry could.

Wally shrugged.

"Alright then." He said then turned back to Barry after they watched her briefly run down the stairs to get the children doing art or something.

Time stopped. Well, more like dilated.

For a speedster, that usually means a very important moment is occurring, or they're in the presence of another speedster.

For Barry, this was one of those memorable moments he wished would last him a life time.

"Wally-. . . I-" His words were faint with a slight ray of hope.

He was losing function to his basic necessity, his legs trembled as though he couldn't remember how to use them, and it frightened him.

"Hey there 'Care-Barr.' It's good to see you too." Wally's old nickname for him.

Barry's mind began to race. All those treasured moments when Wally was living with them played back.

He remembered when they ate takeout together, went out to the museum, did countless science experiments, laughed about silly jokes, told stories about his time as the Flash.  
Then, the memories shifted toward Wally being Kid Flash; his first race with his uncle, trying out his Kid Flash suit for the first time, the day he was indoctrinated into the hall of justice.

Their missions together, their glories, their travel, and their-

 _'Remember Wally, every second is a gift,'_ his most memorable moment he had with Wally was at his graduation when he told him the importance about being a speedster.

Once it clicked, Barry finally mustered up his strength to move his legs, and he went to his ' _dead_ ' nephew and hugged him.

 _TBC..._

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Anyways, I love WallyWhump. It what inspire this story and I hope it would help me end it. So expect Flashback at the beginning of each chapter and present time at the end. Also I'm going to try and make it less than 20 chapter. That's my goal. So please comment or favorite this story, it help support a little of my spirit.

Thank you.


	2. Ch 2: Loneness and Darkness

**Author's note:** Post season 2. References from comic character (Headcase) not mention on the Young Justice series. (Unless otherwise, please let me know). Also ages will be mention but not yet here. If I forget to I'll make sure to post it by chapter 3.

 **Summary:** Wally returned to his friend and family. As far as they know he vanished three years ago from the Arctic. Unfortunately, those last three years took more apart of him then he can count. How will the team handle the return of their suppose dead friend?

 **Warning:** Rated T+ for Violence, blood, (maybe gore) language and mention of adult content.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice or Flash's comic book character. All characters belong to the owner of the series and comic.

* * *

 **CH. 2**

* * *

 _ **(3 years ago)**_

 _(Day 2)_

Wally half opened his eyes to an area he had no clue. His vision was blurry at first but blinked two more time to fix his sight and finally remember where he was. _'That's right. I'm trap_ ,' he stated in his thought. From where he laid he looked weak and defenseless with the stained straitjacket tightly squeeze and melted flesh still freshly expose and probably will get effected from exposure if not treat.

He tried to move a little but the throbbing pain from his head halt his movement from any parts of his body. He groaned, "Shit... it's like I got hit by a car... a big one." He said to himself not knowing if he would ever recover from his brutal condition. He checked his surrounded again to confirm his concern, "I gotta get out of here," he reminded himself as he reluctantly attempted another struggle but the pain from his leg send a vicious signal that made him bit his lower lip.

Wally couldn't moved. Even if he did he had limits. The chains connected to his straitjacket were his limits and they barely gave him access to half the room, far from the door, and miles from freedom. He was trapped, like a leash dog.

Without knowing it Wally was oblivious of the camera at the far corner that seemed low-key to be noticed from his perspective. From the camera there was no light or movement just a quiet piece of equipment that seemed broken but wasn't.

From another room, the screen room, three figures stared down at one of the many screen playing from their current live camera. One of the figure smirked, "We leave him alone another day."

"Then what? He's obviously fighting his will to live. We should kill him and make the team suffer by presenting his body in _pieces_ ," smirked another, he was the only one set in front of the screen staring really hard on Wally's fainted body.

"I wouldn't mind burning that delicious flesh of his. A good taste of revenge is serve cold but, I like my meal _warm_ ," the other figure licked her lips and grinned at Inertia next to her.

"No, Sungirl," he said, "Not yet," he crossed his arms together on his chest not caring the slight disappointment from both his comrades, "Soon, you'll have your revenge, as do you, Headcase," he glanced at the one set down, "We all will have our pieces but for now we leave him another day. You see a speedster live his life through ever second, every single millisecond is barely slow enough but every second is not miss from their sight. They live life faster then we do, so with that it drives them insane not pleasing their urges to move. Keeping him locked away with limited distance will play a big tool in his agony and soon his mind," the boy's twisted smirk grew to a much heinous grin.

The one called Sungirl stared back at the black and white screen. "I can wait."

"Fine, but I still think we should kill him and end it-"

"Patient, Headcase," interrupted the blond boy, "There are worse thing then death,"

 _(Day 3)_

Wally chewed on his inner cheek, ' _God I'm so hungry,_ " he tried ignoring his hunger by substitution but the thirst and starvation was too overwhelming for his mind to avoid. He hadn't had anything to eat since... Ever. It felt so long for him since his last meal and the thought about eating drove him crazy, it was so bad that he wanted to eat a piece of his own flesh. He even thought about biting a piece of his limps.

' _Okay, Wally you're going to far here. Try not to think about food. Think about foooo- Ah no! No food! No food!_ ' He shut his eyes and concentrated, ' _Think about everyone else. The team; Kaldur, M'gann, Supey, Dick, Artemis. Yeah, all of us, hanging out, having a good time, enjoying each other company until, oh no... M'gann's cookies! Her delicious, warm and mouth watery cookies,_ ' Oblivious with one of his sense Wally didn't notice the amount of saliva he produced and became high on his thoughts.

His stomach grumbled, taking him off his thought which made him groaned, "Please, stop. I know, I know," he hit his head lightly on the cold floor in frustration. ' _Food, I need food. What should I do? Should I- No! I have to be strong...'_

 **Grrr.**.. ' _Damnit!_ ' he slam his head again, ' _Oh come on!_ '

Eventually after an hour the exit to his cage opened. To his surprise and satisfaction food was brought in along with that person, who he cared less about, walked inside.

"Here," the person said, placing the full tray in front of Wally and waited in front of him.

Wally gulped the remanding saliva from his mouth and stared at his meal like it was the most beautiful thing in the word. Despite it being just a little amount for a speedster to please his hunger he didn't complaint, food was food, and he was in no position to argue at the moment. He just couldn't stop admiring the most precision thing in front of him, he couldn't think where to start so instead he dipped himself the first thing he saw most satisfying, which was the strip chicken.

The second the chicken was consumed Wally lightly moaned from his pleasing stomach. He rushed through the chicken not taking the time to savor the moment or a chance to breathe. He almost choked until the figure watching him crouch down and assisted him with the glass of water since he couldn't use his hands due to the straitjacket.

"Thanks," Wally grinned after the heavy swallow then rushed back to his meal. The figured didn't replied only gazed down at the starved young man.

Once he was done the figure finally spoke, "Satisfy?"

Wally finished licking his lips, "Thank you," he stared up at the figure and finally had a better observation of the person who came to his aid, "And you are..."

"Jinx," she answered abruptly, "That's all you need to know, for now," she bend to pick up the tray without looking back at Wally.

"Hey can you-"

"Sorry but my job is finish," she interrupted carelessly, "It would be wise at this point you save every little power you have and not fight against the inhibitor collar. Trust me your going to need it," before she turned away Wally caught a glimpse of her expression and noticed a little sympathy for the speedster.

Wally was perplex for a second but quickly shoved the thought, "W-Wait don't go, Jinx." She halt and stood quietly in front of the door, "What do you mean?" he asked desperately.

She stood silently for a couple of second then mumbled, "You'll see." Then left Wally a little frighten and confused.

' _What does that mean?_ ' He tried not to think heavily on her words but the face she made before turning away got him wondering what she knew about his upcoming torture awaking for him. The very thought about what they did on his previous torture was still fresh and taunting. He stared at his scarred leg and gloom down at what was his glorious tool had downgraded to his most burden assess.

Even though he felt a little better from the food given to him he pondered on his fate. He could see his healing wasn't fully taken away by the inhibitor but that didn't stop his concern about what going to happen to him. He wanted answers. _But how?_ God only know how much longer he got before his mind finally snap.

The more time he spend trap in the darkness the harder it was for Wally to keep himself sane without shifting to an alter distraction. As time passed he tried to think about his friends and family to keep him hoping that there was a way out. Which eventually, the idea of it, slowly deceased when more time passed. Then he thought about his life before he faded away through the light of some blue lightning. Which linked to his next thought; _death_. To him, he's alive, but to everyone else at that moment assume he's gone, vanished, dead from a mission to save the world. A fallen hero.

 _'No!'_ he shook his head in disapproval, _'I'm not dead, I'm alive. Alive... right?_ ' he sat aimlessly against the solid wall with his good knee on his chest staring down hopelessly at his leg and watched it coming close to it's full heal. That's when he realized, it probably has been 1 or 2 hour at most since his last human interaction and, he _missed_ it. He wanted to talk to someone. Someone to at least have a decent conversation with in this dark abyss. But he already knew that Jinx wasn't coming, no was coming for him.

Once again he was back in his thoughts shared by himself.

 _ **(Present)**_

That night, after dinner, Barry still couldn't believe _it_. Wally, his spirited nephew, has return. The very thought pumps his blood in excitement and fear. He was full of high adrenaline that he vibrated the moment he hugged him earlier that day. He just couldn't believe it! Wally was back and there were so many lingering questions he wants to ask. But he wasn't going to bombard his nephew with them, so instead he kept it simple.

Once Iris left to put her two children to bed Barry spring the opportunity to ask Wally the one question that bother him the most. "Where did you go, Wally?" Barry sat across from Wally, both males holding a glass of water.

Wally hesitate but notices there was annoyance feeling building on the back of head when his uncle became slightly serious. "Nowhere. I guess, I'm sorry Uncle Barry, I don't have anything else to say but... I can't remember anything else up till recently this morning. Like I said before," Wally gaze down at his half empty glass, "I was walking alone somewhere carelessly, I don't know where, then suddenly I remember where I was. On Central City's streets right by the old bakery and then... I remember..." he grabbed his head tighter, "Agh... "

"Wally?" Barry quickly ran by his nephew's side once he noticed Wally's reaction to reminiscing his earlier event, "Are you alright?" he asked concern about his nephew's health.

Wally grunt while his hand rub his head from his thoughts, "I'm fine... it's just that," he looked slightly tired and in pain from his harsh headache as he tries to keep a straight face looking at his uncle but Barry already caught Wally's lack of strength. "Every time I think back before, my memories, my head gets this nasty cramp," he settles his head on his palm as his elbow was place on the table to give support on his arm.

Barry felt bad for asking Wally the question knowing full well that he might experience a backlash headache, "I'm sorry Wally, I shouldn't have ask."

"It's fine uncle Barry. I would've done the same. I mean I have a lot of question myself but my head," he shook his head and hiss from the lingering throbbing, "I want to lay down," he got up but stumble.

"Whoa!" Barry manages to catch him and help him to one of the room in the house, "Here, you could use your old room," he open the door.

Wally observe his old room, one that was given to him when he first moved in with his Aunt and Uncle, and he was not surprise on how empty it was. It look normal, a bed, a dresser, a mirror, a desk, no chair, a pair of curtains, and a lamp. Everything was exactly how he left it to go to college. But even though it was made into a guest room there was this lingering sensation that drew him close to the room. Like a missing puzzle lost in the abyss of this once full of life room. The question is; Where is it?

"Here is a glass of water in case you get thirsty," he place the full cup on the dresser next to the bed, "Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow. I know its a lot to process through but no rush, hopefully we get some answers. Right kid-" Berry stop himself, "Uh, um," he felt ashamed for almost calling Wally one of his old nickname that he haven't heard for years and Barry figure it might trigger something from his mind that could potential hurt Wally emotionally. "I'm sorr-"

"It's alright uncle Barry. It's been awhile," Wally gave a calm smile to ease his uncle's worries, "Like you said, no rush, right," he lay on his back as he gave a reassuring grin.

"Right. Get some sleep. I'll request a few times off so your Aunt and I can get you settle," Wally nodded, "G'night, Wally." For a split second Barry gave a worry smile before fully turning away to the door, Wally caught it.

"G'night, Uncle Barry." Barry hesitated at first but he fully closed the door to give Wally his quiet sleep.

 _Click_

After the light went off and time pass to 10 minute, Wally kept solemnly staring at his hollow window and made no movement. It was quiet with nothing to do but sleep, but how can he when he keeps hearing his dark twisted voice right next to him, terrorizing him. He bit his bottom lip to make it seem that he isn't speaking or moving from his peaceful form. _No._ He wasn't arguing with some figure of his imagination. _No_. He had better control. Better understanding why his dark self is after. _No_. He isn't moving. He's not going to anything but lay and sleep. _**No**_. Not tonight. Today is not the day. _**No**_. No today.

"Good night, Ally," he said before finally closing his eyes and seek comfort from the darkness.

* * *

 **TBC...**


	3. Ch 3: Answer Me!

**Author's note:** Alright so these are ages for each character in this chapter, also their referring to **Present time**. (with the exception of Dr. Thompkins, who is only mention)

Wally: **(24)** , Barry: **(43)** , Bart & Inertia: **(17)** , Sungirl: **(19)** (honestly there was no database to indicate her actual age so I guess it to be at least a year older than Inertia because she looks taller than him, so I'm going with that reference) Headcase: **(19)** (Same situation as Sungirl) Iris: **(37)** , Dawn & Don: **(2)  
** There will be more in later chapter.

 **Summary:** Wally returned to his friend and family. As far as they know he vanished three years ago from the Arctic. Unfortunately, those last three years took more apart of him then he can count. How will the team handle the return of their suppose dead friend?

 **Warning:** Rated T for Violence, blood, (maybe gore) language and mention of adult content.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice or Flash's comic book character. All characters belong to their respected owner of the series and comic.

* * *

 **CH. 3  
**

* * *

 **(3 years ago)**

 _Day 4_

Desperation.

Starvation.

Hallucination.

These are just the obvious observation Inertia accumulated from the screen room. He gazed closely as his weak cousin began to mindlessly rock himself forward and back in a seated position on the cold floor. The display he performed made the blond smile bigger and twisted. ' _Yes! Slowly but surely, you'll go insane, just like me. You'll see, in time you'll accept your fate and kill...'_

Soon enough Inertia was joined by his lovely partner who wore her usual yellow and orange color costume with a cut sun shape across her chest. She placed a hand on her hip and smirked evilly, "Is it time yet?" she asked while facing at Inertia's back, "I had enough patient. I strive for some burns, darling."

Inertia didn't have to turn to know that his lady was heating up the room, he merely said, "I see no reason to wait any further," he turned and face Sungirl's glowing fiery eyes, "Shall we begin."

xxx

Wally began to feel colder and less stable, mentally. For the last few hours he thought he hear someone calling his name, ' _Wally.'_ Like a faded sound, it was fast but not unnoticeable, it was ghostly chilling. He turned from left to right in hope to catch the stranger who was calling him but no success. ' _Wallllllly.'_ He thought it was all from his head for the lack of communication or social connection with anyone forced his mind to create some semi-delusional voices.

' _Waaaallllly._ ' He tried to ignore it in hopes that it will go away or at least let him not go insane while being captive. It felt forever since any contact with any other person. He knew himself too well, he knew any speedster who does not move for more than a hour will go berserk. He wanted to move, without a second thought, he rock himself back and forth.

' _Wally.'_ He shook his head as he rock uncontrollably with head facing down at the solid floor. _'Wally.'_

"I hear you, please stop calling me," he muttered to himself, not caring if anyone thought he was crazy for talking to himself in a weird position. He never thought he would reach to a degrading state, it felt humiliating. Too embarrassing to tell anyone that he wanted company from anyone, even from his captor.

Surprisingly, the door opened in front of him revealing his captors. Wally quickly looked up and felt a little happy. He almost smile but caught himself before his lips could make a shape.

"We thought you could use some company," Inertia grinned in way that made Wally want to be alone again. Inertia stared at Wally's reluctant fear, he could tell his cousin sense an upcoming torture and, it made him want to strangle him. Really painful. But not yet.

"It's okay," Wally stammered, "I-I think I can manage a little alone time," he tried to cover his panic with a chuckle but knew it wasn't enough. He watched them approach closer to his fatigue position.

"Why lie," Inertia stood a few feet away, "I see it in you, your eyes shaking," he crouch down to Wally's eye level and came a little closer to his face, "They're screaming. You want to leave. You want to go home. He want to be with them. Your family. Not your mom and dad, oh no, you want them. The ones that love you. That's it," he grabbed both side of Wally's head and pulled him closer to the sociopath's stare, "Is it?"

Wally's heart beat rapidly as he tried to struggle away from Inertia's hurtful grip, "Let go." He demanded.

"Answer me," he commanded not losing up his hold on the older speedster.

"Why does it matter?" He tried to pull away, "It's not like you'll let me go,"

"Answer me!" he shouted as he grip tighter on Wally's face.

"Get off!"

"Answer me!" his finger dug further into Wally's skin causing him pain.

"No!" Wally's decided not to answer him even though the discomfort on his face was getting severe.

"It's as simple as 'yes' or 'no'. Trust me you would want to answer me. Or your ok with an ugly scar on that pretty little face of yours," Inertia started to put pressure on his right fingers and repeated a crucial dig on Wally's temple.

"Ah!" he felt the burning heat on his left temple. He couldn't believe that he was being torture for a stupid answer that he foolishly could've answer 'yes'. But he didn't. He didn't want to give in. His stubbornness always get him into these tight places, he guessed he wasn't mature as he thought he was.

Nevertheless, he was force to endure Inertia's pleasure torment as his skin was scratch out of his side and his flesh giving him gruesome sting that pushed him to the edge to defeat. "Ahhh! Stop! Get off!" he struggled away from him but his strength was useless.

"Answer me!" he dug harder, feeling the warm iron liquid that was escaping from his cousin side. Blood, and lots of it. It was giving Inertia excitement and pleasure. He wanted to see Wally crack and break. He enjoyed the scream and struggle. He grinned at just at the sight. What a sight!

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Ah! Get off," he finally submitted, even though it was a simplistic respond, it felt like a life-on-the-line type answer.

Inertia quickly free him and admired at his work. He noticed the blood slide down on Wally's left side and on his right fingers. It was fuckin' fantastic! The screw-up teen laughed down at Wally's pain as he struggle to move further away from his captor. "That wasn't so hard. See," he brought his bloody finger in front of him, "Just listen and obey, and you'll be just fine," he laughed in a horrific sound that made the place echo through the dark room to the hallway.

It was on this day Wally realized his life was about to change. He knew there were more upcoming torment in his path and he was force to endure every single moment.

"Now, let see how good are you with another question," he said as his comrade behind walked around him and stood on each side of Wally, "And you better answer correctly, or the consequence will be dire than just a scratch," he smirked sickly.

Wally panicked figuring this going to be a long day, a very long and unforgettable day, ' _Someone please, help..._ '

xxx

 **(Present)**

He gasps and snap his eyes open from his sudden nap.

"Wally? Are you okay?" the familiar voice brought him into a calm state.

"Uncle Barry," he stare at him in confusion, "Where- I mean," he check around and notices that it's the middle of the day and he just remembered he fell asleep at the backyard porch.

"You fell asleep after putting the kids to their nap. Luckily we still got another hour before they start running around screaming," he laughs, sitting right next to his tired nephew.

"Oh right," he yawns and stretch to spread his cramping bones to relief. "Where's aunt Iris?" he asks while looking through the window behind him then back at his uncle with a glass of water on his hand.

"She's out getting more food. You know her, always ahead of things," he took a sip from his glass.

"What would you do without her, huh," he cross his arms and lean back at his chair and stare towards him with a smug.

"I don't know," he admits as he stare up at the sky with a calm smile about his wife's skills. "If this is her now, imagine her with super speed."

Wally's laughs lightly, "Yeah, imagine that. The first girl with super speed!" he exclaimed.

"Now there is a story," he join in with the laugh. "Oh speaking of speed," it didn't take long for Barry to change the subject to make it uncomfortable for Wally. "How is your speed?"

Wally went silent. Barry knew, on his third day back home, Wally can't perform his speed. Even his healing wasn't showing anything. It's as if his power was taken from him. His reason for bringing up the subject is to look for any clue or piece to hopefully bringing back his speed, and maybe Wally's missing memories.

"Wally-"

"I'm thinking," he interrupted then sigh with his eyes shut. Barry sat quietly.

 _"Agh! Please stop! Ah!"_

 ** _Crack_**

 _"What is his name?!"_

 ** _Crack_**

 _"AHHHH!" he shook his head in resistance as his captor's hand moved to another finger._

 _"And this little piggy had roasted beef!"_

 _ **Crack**. There goes his middle finger._

 _"AHHH! Fuck you!"_

 _"Name!" he exclaimed and prepared his hand to the next finger, "One. Two."_

 _Wally's heart began to pound uncontrollably, "Three... Fou-"_

 _"Richard Grayson,"_

His eyes slowly open and hears a voice behind him, in the shadow and said, **_'Tell him. Tell him the truth. Tell him. Come on. He'll figure it out eventually, right.'_** But he ignores that same voice from his head.

He turns to assure his uncle that he try. "Nope. Blank as usual," he lied.

"Are you sure," he inquire, looking concern for Wally's stake. He could tell his nephew wasn't in the mood for another interrogation. He guess it was already enough for today since he took Wally to see Dr. Thompkins for a thorough check-up. He was relief that everything was fine but worried that they discover his speed no longer active.

"Yes," he simply said before getting up and heading toward the back door, "I'm getting some water too."

"Okay," he said softly not caring to look back as Wally open the door.

"Also we need to talk about how we're going to example this to Bart," he turns to the entrance.

"Oh that's right, he should be coming over," he quickly got off his seat and ran behind Wally only to be stop directly behind his frozen nephew. "Huh? Wally what's wron-" Barry caught a shocking glance from Wally to the visitor in front of them, "Bart."

"Bart," Wally mumble, almost ghostly for Barry taste but he let it go.

"W-Wally? I-Is that- I can't believe- How are you," he stammer with eyes wide open.

"Whoa. Look at you," Wally smile but to Barry it almost look like a force smile but he didn't bother with it. He was just glad that his future grandson can be with his cousin. That's all what matter, right? "Your almost as tall as me. How old are you again?"

"Seventeen. Oh my gosh! Wally it is you," he dash and happily hug Wally tightly like he did when he first met him a years back. "I can't believe your actually here."

Wally chuckle from the tight squeeze. "Sixteen huh, I guess that makes me really old," he tries to exhale his breath but Bart's grip was to tight for a proper breath.

"Oh sorry," Bart free his cousin, "I kinda get carry away," he explain, "It's just that I can't believe you're actually here, and alive. We all thought you were gone. After you disappear and all. What happen? How did you survive? Where were-"

"Oookay, that's enough for now," Barry interrupt his talkative grandson as Wally starts to show some headache.

"Wha- B-But-"

"No question for now, Bart," Barry stood between his two young relative with his hand face at Bart, "take a seat in the living room and I'll example everything," he pointed at the room by the front door.

Bart hesitance did not go unnoticed when his uncle's head made a quick movement toward the room. Bart complied, but not without taking a quick glance at Wally, who had his right palm on his head like his life depended on it.

"Wally are you okay? Do you want to lay down?" Barry asked in concern.

"No. It's alright," he groan, "It'll fade. No really I'm fine."

Barry looked skeptic at Wally's lack of persuasion by giving him a struggling smile.

"Just go ahead. I'll take Tylenol or something, promise." he said before his uncle nod then left out of his sight to meet with his grandson.

Once he was gone, Wally solemnly walk in the bathroom that was locate right next to the kitchen, and thorough look in the top drawer. He found the headache pain reliever but instead of taking them to help with the pain he dump the pills in the toilet and flush them all. He put back the container back in the drawer, but just when he was about to leave the familiar twisted voice spoke.

' _ **They'll find out one way or another,'**_

' _Shut up, Ally,'_ he opens the door.

' ** _Please do. Please do,'_** he laughs mercilessly.

He shut the door behind him knowing full well the hideous laughter will continue wherever he go.

* * *

 **TBC...**.


	4. Ch 4: New and Old friends

**Author's note:** Please enjoy. Thank you.

 **Warning:** Rated T for Violence, blood, (maybe gore) language and mention of adult content.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice or Flash's comic book character. All characters belong to their respect owner of the series and comic.

* * *

 **CH. 4**

* * *

 **(3 years ago)**

 _Day 5_

"Oh, ugh!" Wally hissed reluctantly from the unbearable pain that was wrongly inflicted upon him the other day. Fortunately, he was free from his restraint but it was something he didn't celebrate about. The collar was still active so it made it hard for his healing to do its work, so he's forced to endure the gruesome pain another day.

The person who was there to treat his painful wound was Jinx. She always there to feed him, and recently she became his nurse, just without the caring part, which was unfortunately for Wally because he desperately needed some comfort.

He bit his bottom lip as he watched her finish replacing the last round of bandage on his broken fingers from the other day. He tried not to remember his horrific torment but it was vividly haunting for him as his mind began to wonder off as she spoke.

"There. Next time don't fight. This would go a lot easier if you just give him what he wants," she stated calmly as she gather her kit and got up from her knee position. She stared down at him and caught a glimpse of painted despair. The bandage on his right temple made him look weak and torn from life. She recognized that look before, but she didn't care if he was dying on his death bed, she's been through worst. She sighed, and was about to open her mouth to wake him from his defeated state but she immediately closed her mouth as she remind herself that she's only here to fulfill a job, that's it.

When she turn to leave Wally's voice spoke, "Thank you, Jinx," she paused, and slightly turn to glance at his distance stare as he gently rub his three broken fingers. They were badly bruise from Inertia's wrath, bend into different direction then they normally should and shook uncontrollably from its unpleasant restraint. Pitiful indeed, but she bypass it and tuned away as the door in front open.

"Finish, good," said the dark voice at the entrance.

The devil smirk on his face revealed an omen that made Jinx unease. "Yes. His fingers will heal, in time," she informed.

"I could care less about his wound." Headcase walked inside passing Jinx with his eyes aim at Wally.

Jinx frowned at his comment and kept a stern face, "Yeah, right," she walked out.

Wally kept his heavy glare at Headcase as he raise a hand toward Wally's direction, "This might hurt a little."

 _'Huh?_ ' Wally watched irritably as the telekinesis used his power to strap Wally back to his straitjacket by excessive force. "Ugh!" He was about to protest and fight whatever little strength he had but denied his useless attempt, instead he resisted slightly to reduce his sharp discomfort from his hand.

Headcase chuckled from Wally's pathetic struggle, "Tight enough for ya. Yesterday was load of fun, but it won't be as exciting when I get to unlock your mind," he clenched his hand to a fist then the straps squeeze Wally to it's limit.

Wally flinched from the quick grip while laid on the floor. He cringed from this high level of grasp he distaste. He wanted to loosen the wraps but saw no point to challenge his undeserved restraint. Instead he scolded at Headcase. ' _Bastard_ ,' he thought to himself as the villain snicker away from the cell.

Once he was alone Wally's expression changed. ' _Why_...' he asked himself as his lips quivered unwilling. He bend his knees closer to his chest as he was on his side and lightly sobbed on them until he was too tired to stay awake.

xxxxx

Jinx placed the first-aid kit back in the tall drawer quietly until a sudden voice caused her to startled.

"Looking cold," said Sungirl.

"You almost gave me a heart-attack, Deborah," she frowned, glaring at the red-head.

"Sorry. Not sorry," she smirked proudly as she walked close to Jinx casually.

"Tsk, whatever," Jinx attempted to walk around the power girl but her wrist was grabbed that stopped her on her feet, "Wha-"

"Your cold," she restated, gazing into Jinx's perplexed stare.

"Y-Yes I know. You don't have to-"

"Then allow me to warm you up," she smiled ambiguously.

The interruption flinched her, "Uh, y-yeah," she lightly blushed by her calm words that always seem to pound her heart.

She giggled as she free her grip on Jinx, "Seriously Jinx, you really need to relax more. Staying grumpy at the world would not make you feel better. Why look at me, I'm full of shine," she smiled with lights shining behind.

"My goal is not to feel better, Deborah, you know that," she turned away, heading straight to her room.

"Of course," she followed the gloom girl. They walked a few steps until the silent became eerie for Jinx taste. "So, do you like Wally?"

"What?!" she stopped and became baffled.

"So I'll take that as a no. Just wondering," she continued to walk with her hands press together behind her back, not glancing back to see Jinx's reaction.

"Why would you assume that?" she asked as she commence her walk behind Sungirl.

She didn't respond, instead she walked quietly.

When she didn't answered, Jinx became irritated, "Fine, whatever," she muttered with arms folded on her chest in annoyance.

"We have a proposition for you," she finally said without pausing her walk.

"A proposition? What for?" she questioned lightly not really praising for a difficult task.

"Lets discuss this in your room."

Both girls walked side by side silently down the hall.

xxxx

 _Day 6_

Today was different for Jinx. Today she'll have to work a little extra to make herself seem _'convincing_ ', if not, she'd fail the task that was given to her. She remembered how easy it was to say yes to the fire-girl but execute the plan was something else she wasn't prepare, nor wanted to. It was something uncommon for her, it'd explain her anti-social behavior around everyone, except Deborah. Maybe that's why it was so easy for the red-head, because Jinx has no one else to talk to, until today.

"Wally, is it?" she finally asked, kneel in front of the prisoner as he faced down at his half eaten meal.

Wally slowly looked up from his despair with his eyes painted in tiredness and pain. He was simultaneously shock and confuse at Jinx's question, and a little relief that another voice beside the one taunting him was speaking to him.

"You're not going to finish your meal?" she asked mildly as they both stared back down at Wally's tray.

"No. I'm not that hungry. Thanks though. Never thought I'd see the day when I don't finish my meal," he chuckled weakly, even though there was nothing to laugh about but the moment felt too quiet for his sanity, so he presented a little cheer to show that he was still fighting. He still enjoyed a little humor here and there when the time is right.

"Hm," she grimed, eyed away from him for a coupled of second until she spoke again, "Do-"

"Please stop," he cut her off.

"Wha-"

"I don't have to be psychic to read your thought, I could see it in your eyes, your pity," he locked his eyes with hers as she tensed from the pronounce truth.

It became quiet for a moment until she said, "I'm not good at this..." her eyes rolled away.

"Sociable," her eyes rolled back.

She nodded. "Not my strong suit, as you could already tell," she gave a little effort to smile but failed as she felt out of character, something she does in the moment of weakness.

"Your first impression wasn't great but then again, so wasn't the rest of you guys, so I rate yours the best," he smiled which she surprisingly, did the same.

Two complete opposite people shared their first conversation uninterruptedly while being monitored from a vantage point that only one of them knew of while the other was left in the dark.

In the screen room, Sungirl smirked triumphantly at the screen. "She accepted I see," Inertia crossed his arms on his chest with his stare targeted at the two on the screen.

"Without hesitation," she grinned as they observed the figures with interest. Both pleased with Jinx's loyalty and commitment to their plan as she performed outside of her comfort zone.

"Good."

xxxx

 **(Present)**

Dusk approaches peacefully and the two cousin sat on the bench admiring the astonishing orange blazing light reflecting on the clouds as the sun slowly fall on the horizon.

"Beautiful isn't it," asks Bart without taking off his sight from the orange color flaring above them.

Wally was pretty much in the same trance as his young cousin, "yeah," he agrees.

For a moment they didn't move or spoke, just saver the moment before it could be ruin.

Eventually the moment fade when Bart broke the silence, "You know, today was a good day. Not like I've never had a good day, it's just..." he sigh feeling slightly down for the mention of what happened to Wally. He averted his eyes at the grass between his shoes and reminiscence the chances he was given to spend some alone time with Wally since his disappearance.

Wally scrutinized his gloom cousin and made an attempt to cheer him up, "Well I'm please about today. Honestly being locked up in that house kinda got a little depressing when you know everyone you used to know thinks your dead. So thank you, bud, you made my day," he grins, hoping what he said brighten his cousin.

"Yeah," Bark brighten, "Yeah! It was an awesome day." He got up from his seat and clench his fist in mid-air.

Even though he may seem happily calm for his cousin's strong will, Wally's feeling was as numb as ice, but he couldn't express his true intention, yet. So he agreed with his enthusiastic teen, "Yea!"

"Oh, speaking of which, I hope you don't mind, but I invited a few of our friends for a meet-up," he informs cautiously, knowing full well he kinda went overboard.

"Whoa, wait. You did what?" Wally baffled at Bart's words. "Bart," he narrow his eyes.

"Just the team, and Jaime," he informs.

"Does uncle Barry know?" he ask sounding concern.

"Well..." he hesitated, scratching the back of his head and eyes corner toward the sky.

xxxx

"You realize the circumstances that you've created, right," the dark manly voice echos through the hallow cave that belong to one of the, if not the fearless superhero from the Justice League.

"Yea I know," Barry sighed, leaning next to Batman as he sat on his chair facing his giant computer. "But all I want is to protect Wally, to make sure that he's real as he said he is. I did what any protected uncle would do in a tight situation," he explained himself even though there's no way passing the greatest detective.

"You mean you kept secrets, lie about being sick, and abandon your superhero duty for about a week to harbor your 'suppose' dead nephew. In the sense of protection, from what?" Batman got up from his seat and gave a solemn bat stare.

Barry instantly took a step back with a chuckle, "Well... When you put it like that. It sounds entirely different from my head, but I still stand my ground," he said sternly, not demonstrating any fear in front of the Bat, even though he could outrun him with his power but the Bat has this intense stare that can slice anyone courage.

"Even so there are matters that need to be dealt with, for example, his parents, his friends, everyone that read his obituary, all need to be inform. Everyone has right," he pause, "even Dick," he glared.

It was no surprise for the speedster to know the great bond that his nephew had with the Bat's former sidekick and hearing the dark knight mention Dick's name made him feel slightly awful and guilty. Batman truly knew how to make a person feel terrible about themselves. ' _Great. Now I have an even bigger problem.'_

xxxx

Artemis Crock arrived at the park with her long friend and team member, M'gann, who arrived with Connor, aka Superboy. Both chatted for a few minutes until they merge with their former leader, Dick, aka Nightwing, who stopped his conversation with Kaldur, aka Aqualad. The two male nodded with smiles before Kaldur was pulled to a kiss by the women he grew to love for the past year.

Artemis smiled after initiating the kiss in front of her friends. "Miss me," she said sweetly, oblivious to everyone around them.

"Perhaps after this we should go somewhere more quiet to show you how much I missed you," he kiss her passionately.

"Alright you two, as much I like the power of love but some of us have other plans," the disguise Martian laughed as she purposely interrupt her close friends. "Let's meet up with Bart and see what's the urgent news he got for us, okay."

The two lovers kept their satisfy smile and held each others hand as they usually do once given the chances.

"I see he didn't tell anyone, or give out any hint about his news I see," said Dick as he walk beside Kaldur.

"Well whatever it is, it must be really big to have us meet up together like this," the former archer sigh on her boyfriends arms as they walk to their destination.

"Hm," Conner seem distracted that went unnoticed by everyone except for M'gann who walk beside him.

"Is something wrong, Connor?" She curiously ask as she tries to read her lover's mind, not literally, but through his external expression.

"I," he hesitate, "I'm not sure," he use his super-hearing as they came close to the location right by the hill with a single bench on top. _'I can hear a familiar voice near by, but it can't be, I haven't heard that voice in awhile. Can it be?'_ he began to walk fast, moving ahead of everyone toward the little hill with an exquisite view of the fallen sun.

Eventually everyone became aware of Conner sudden urgency, "Conner!" call M'gann once more before they all finally reach their location.

Everyone halt with a gasp and stare in shock.

"Y-You-Your," M'gann stutters.

"It was your voice," Conner couldn't keep his eyes away, fearing that if he look away that the person in front of them would magically disappear.

"No way," Dick whispered softly as he slowly approach at the person.

"Wally," Artemis instantly broke her grip on Kaldur. Without knowing the dramatic change of heart she obliviously ran up to Wally with open arms and tears streaming down on his cheeks. She hugs him tightly with no desire of letting him go, not this time, "Wally." she sobs as Wally respond back with the same affection.

"I miss you too."

While everyone else was distracted Dick glances back at a torn Kaldur and gave him a discreet head shake ' _No_.' Then head to join everyone else.

Kaldur knew what his friend meant as he watches hopelessly as his girlfriend reunited with her old love. He silently slide his left hand in his jacket's pocket to feel a valuable item, but the hurtful scene before him with his girlfriend's tears for the man she once lost made him realize the ring would have to wait.

* * *

 **TBC...**.


End file.
